shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Simā Sáo Zhāng/Abilities
}}|extra1 = |bounty= }}|first=|affltion=Taichibukai| ocupation= Taichibukai Warlord|devil fruit= |}} Abilities & Powers Demonic Aura Sima Sao has an Overwhelming amount of demonic power at his use and is feared because of the amount. He is able to rival the devil himself, his demonic power takes the form of a purple mass in the shape of a skull often coming out of his body. Many have commented that the force of power is hard to even stand when Sima Sao is close to another. His power can have side effects depending on such person; most will feel the need to vomit at the effect it can take on the brain and body. Although the natural smell of his body as well, the smell of flowers and ashes can become unbarable which can also cause an opponent vomit. Although with this, Sima Sao’s demonic power is so great that he is able to use it much like a demolition weapon. He also shapes his aura in the form of a skull, Sima Sao can go so far as sending this skull at opponents and with the skull can surround the opponent. With his technique to break down cells, he can do the same thing to a whole body although the whole body must be within this skull. He can utilize his spiritual power as a shield from all of the strongest of attacks. Most unique about Sima Sao's aura is that he always lets out a thin stream of it to blanket his body which serves as a line of defense; much like his hierro but giving it more power. However, unlike armor, the aura can also be used to accelerate the white blood cells in his body to speed up the healing process and closing of wounds. Enhanced Strength Even though Sima Sao does really use his strength he shows that he is able to out do most combatants in strength and other related techniques. Sima Sao using his devil fruit powers with his strength can rival the Kojiro Uesugi. Sima Sao rarely will show his strength, he has been seen that he is able to stop a very massive created like Kojiro when in transformation with ease. He has been seen that he could have pushed down the giants, with a single hand grabbing onto his fist and throwing him a great distance. Enhanced Speed While the full extent of his prowess has yet to be known, he has demonstrated the ability to effortlessly fight back an opponent's styles with his own blade. He has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of cutting through very sturdy targets. He can put his speed at other usages as well, with his claws he can use quick stabs to make it seem like that Sima Sao is using multiple swords, with his speed his is able to spin his blade. Immense Durability Grandmaster Strategist Master Manipulator He has shown himself to be a very crafty and cunning man since his secret betrayal of the Governemtn. The most noticeable trait is his ability to deceive and manipulate others around them in multiple manners. For years, he was effectively able to convince everyone around him that he was a loyal man to the Gorosei and the Government, but ended up turning many of the officers against eachother. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. He is also a powerful strategist, capable of formulating well-thought-out plans several steps ahead of others. These plans are incredibly involved and detailed, and are planned-out with the long term in mind, making them seem slightly convoluted. His most well known plan was when he pinned many pirates against eachother, a great accomplishment given that it required moving people around like pieces on a chessboard, as well as making sure they played the role he had planned out for them. He is masterful when it comes to "plans within plans," such as using all of the chaos of whitebeards actions. Swordmanship While showing many technical of formal skill in hand-to-hand combat,Sima Sao relies entirely on his own style of fighting His skill in sword combat combined with his immense strength makes him quite a dangerous opponent. He has also demonstrated tremendous skill in spearsmanship, being able to fight on even ground with the best combatants. When he uses his fan for battle, the fan itself has been said to weight about 20 pounds and yet Sima Sao is able to pick it up with one hand. With his strength, despite his thin and fragile appearance, Necrid is frighteningly strong and can effortlessly put a lot of destructive power behind his large fan with devastating results. Weapon Devil Fruit Main Article-Shōji Shōji no Mi Strengths and Weakness The 'Shōji Shōji no Mi '(障子商事ないミ,'' Lit: Demon Temple'') is a rare mysterious type of Devil Fruit in which it allows the user’s body and mind to be opened to the dead and other spirits. The user’s body becomes a walking temple where these spirits and other beings can be. Allowing the user’s body to become their home and in turn the user can call upon the powers of these beings inside the user’s body. In Shōji for “Possession”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the 'Possession-Possession Fruit. ' Usage The main strength is not to be confused with the Jouku Jouku no Mi, as for it uses the occults arts to summon the demons to the users aid. The main strength of this fruit is to project the demons power through a human’s body and influence reality. Such as fire a blast or casting a curse onto another, then can manipulate the people to see the user as something that they are not. The user of this fruit has a number of strengths, thanks to the number of demons in his or her body. By touching the user, the demons will be able to use and corrupt others. With this knowledge the demons in the user’s body will often use these attributes of an opponent to their advantage. Much like a poltergeist property to them, making things such as ropes, chairs and other things move by themselves. The user can also call upon the powers of these demons to aid him or she, such as if an element is needed. An elemental demon shall project its power from the user’s body. Also since demonic spirits are very patient the user can use the powers for as long as the please. The user suffers the standard weakness, also the user must remain as the dominate force or risk letting the demons take over the body. Sima Sao who ate the fruit, has such a dominating personality the demons seem to have followed his orders and let him be in control.The user could never step on any holy ground or they will run the risk of the demons in the user being purified. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki